


An Oath Under the Light of the Moon

by caramelsun



Series: For the Ones Who Love, Loved and have Been Loved [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Campfires, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, extremely short, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelsun/pseuds/caramelsun
Summary: a conversation by the beach





	An Oath Under the Light of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'll be adding when i feel like it.

The night is still young, the waves softly rolling onto the wet sand and the breeze gently fanning the mop hairs of two boys around logs of fire. The pair would do this every once in a while. Pack their bags with clothes for a night or two and drive to the beach where they grew up. In that space, the space ebtween them that no one can disrupt is when they pour their hearts out to each other in shushed whispers and suppressed giggles.

"What do you want the most in this world?" Donghyuck, the younger of the two asks, the bonfire casting shadows of different angles all over his face.

"Hmmmm. I want a lot of things," the boy thinks before smiling at him sending butterflies run wild in his stomach, "i want a world full of love, for countries to unite, and our dreams to be reached... "

Donghyuck loves the look on the boys face as he talks about everything he's passionate about. He loves everything about this boy. The way his face lights up at every funny situation, the mole on his face, and the way their hands seem to fit like puzzles who were lost but alas, found each other.

"And you know what i want the most in this world?" the boy looks at Donghyuck, eyes full of meaning he couldn't quite put his finger on, "it's to grow old with you."

But what Donghyuck loves the most about this boy is how he makes him feel all kinds emotions, may it be pain, love, sadness or joy.

And in that moment, under the dim light of the moon, the lullaby of the waves, Donghyuck swears to the gods, above and below that he will never love anyone as much as he loves the boy in front of him.

"That's exactly what i want too, Lee Jeno."


End file.
